


Imperfectly perfect

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Communication Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Akihiko and Haruki look like the ideal couple from the outside.Their relationship seems perfect and steady but sometimes, insecurities and sensitive matters can trouble their peaceful everyday life.And beating around the bush isn't always the best solution to overcome them.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Imperfectly perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extention of a thread I wrote on Twitter on impulse during a lunch break. It couldn't leave my head since then so here you go.
> 
> Thanks to my dear Alex for her precious input <3

It’s funny how Akihiko and Haruki look like the ideal couple from the outside. They both are praised by their relatives and friends for being wise and talented, making good judgment and for always being sweet to each other. Not too much PDA but enough lovely stares filling the space to make the grumpiest man alive smile despite himself.

Even the fated flow of time doesn’t seem to tarnish their love. On the contrary, it makes them shine with a brand new aura and strengthens their bond, deeply rooted.

 _Aging l_ _ike fine wine_ , some would say.

Such a model couple.

On the surface.

They do argue in private. About a lot of things. Some are stupid and trivial. Like taking the trash out or doing the damn dishes... Maybe they should buy a dishwasher?

“It’s too pricey,” Haruki argues.

“More time for us in the end,” Akihiko replies.

Another quarrel that seems trifling.

They usually end up laughing it off or proceed to some make out session to ease the conflict.

But there are sensitive topics.

Family matters. Inner insecurities. Future perspectives.

Those are often swept under the rug to avoid any chance of disturbing that peace they enjoy complying themselves in. A blurring veil draped over the few inconveniences, hiding them without making them disappear.

Irritation and uneasiness are still lingering in the air, troubling the surface of the calm lake that is their daily life.

Haruki is always for speaking things through – he trusts in communication when it comes to couple disagreements.

Thing is, he often bottles up in the end, fear taking the best of him, and Aki is a motherfucking uncorked bomb when he’s upset about something.

Undisclosed opinions that they both know will light the fuze once spoken out loud are postponed.

At some point, those words kept inside slowly rot their hearts and hold back their usual touches. Like poison.

It can’t last or _they_ won’t last.

Haruki does put up with it everyday though. With clenched teeth and contained huffs. When it comes to stubbornness, he does have his fair share himself.

But in the end, he’s often the one who takes the first step to burst out their tension-filled bubble because, between the two, he’s probably the one who values his pride less.

His tactic is to poke at Akihiko, to force him to open up.

He corners him after another silent diner, only perturbed by the loud tinkling of chopsticks against the table’s immaculate wood.

A poke, a nudge, many annoyed sighs.

Haruki knows how much Akihiko’s relationship with his parents is complicated.

Still, he wants them to be here when his own parents come see them in Tokyo, hoping for a meeting between the two families.

Akihiko doesn’t even want to hear about that possibility. It’s not that he hates them but more that he doesn’t see the point of that meeting.

Of course there is more to that attitude of his. Haruki assumes that Akihiko doesn’t want to face another disappointment and is probably clueless about what bond he truly wants to build with them in the end.

And maybe Haruki is a bit naive but he’s an optimist. He does believe in a happy ending no matter the struggles a story can deliver.

But when Akihiko finally lets it all out, it’s a tsunami of anger and Haruki feels like there is suddenly an ocean pulling them apart.

 _You don’t know anything_ _,_ _stay out of this._

Haruki bites on his lower lip to bear with the waves of feelings his partner allows himself to unload, words smashing on Haruki’s walls of patience, bringing wetness to the eyes that he desperately tries to suppress.

Something hit the tiles of the kitchen in a crashing sound and water tickles his toes.

Haruki manages to keep his cool until the storm is finally over, but he ends up crying in the bathroom afterwards while Aki picks up the cup’s broken shards on the floor in dead silence.

It’s tough, trying to see things through the other’s perspective. Because they are both so different. They don’t manage their emotions in the same way, have their own beliefs and life experiences.

Still, they’re in love and promised themselves to support each other no matter the hardships.

So, when they’ve finally spilled the beans, body and mind emptied of all negative feelings, they find each other back.

Akihiko catches up to Haruki who’s laying on the bed, fully clothed, his back to the door.

Swallowing his pride is something Akihiko has learnt despite himself, under Haruki’s influence. Because he’s worth it. Yes, Haruki is worth the try.

Akihiko starts with a hand squeezing lightly Haruki’s shoulder as to draw his attention. When the bassist finally turns around and their eyes meet, puffy ones staring into pain-filled green, the first words exchanged are full of apologies, spilling from their wobbly lips. Regrets are mostly conveyed by gentle touches, a sweet brush of the thumb over the tears-strained cheek sweeping Haruki’s sadness away and giving birth to one of those soft smiles of his, melting Akihiko’s heart.

Now that they’re back to a healthy state of mind, the subject can be brought back on the table without any spite.

Haruki finally comes to understand the complexity of the drummer’s feelings toward his parents.

So he will wait for Akihiko to be ready for anything involving a family gathering while Akihiko will try to take a step back and consider Haruki’s point of view.

No rushing though.

There’s always a way to sort things out when they’re taking time to properly listen to each other.

And soon, one topic after another lead them to joke about their worst flaws.

Of course Aki should pick up his clothes and partitions he lets on the floor, which only makes Haru rant when he’s stepping on them barefoot.

Of course Haru can be an annoying mother hen who likes the bed to be made as soon as they’re up and likes to keep his space clean.

They do have their own stupid little habits.

"Anyway, I’m the worst and I know I’m a pain. But I love you." Akihiko says, cupping Haruki’s face and bringing him closer to make their foreheads touch.

“Stop beating yourself over it. I just… I just want you to talk to me, whatever is on your mind… Don’t keep it to yourself please. It makes me feel so powerless and I can’t bear with that.”

He hears Akihiko hums soflty, whispering another ‘sorry’ against his lips.

“Aren’t we supposed to rely on each other?” Haruki adds, more like an obvious statement than a question.

His eyelashes flutter against the tip of Akihiko’s index that’s still lingering on the soft skin just below his eye.

"And I love you. As flawed as you think you are." Haruki breathes out in a smile.

"I love you more."

"My line, dummy."

"Don’t turn the tables on me."Akihiko squeezes his cheeks before leaning in for a chaste kiss, labret piercing tracing Haruki’s bottom lip as he shakes his head.

Haruki can’t do anything about that pleading tone.

"Fine, you won. Only for this time." He chuckles before pressing their mouths together once more, sliding one hand into the hair near the drummer’s temple.

Well, they’re not perfect for sure, but they’re perfect for each other.

The rest will follow, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are well appreciated :)
> 
> That thematic was truly dear to me and I wanted to add some realistic point of view to their relationship for once, even on the darker side of things.
> 
> Everything isn't always perfect, but it's part of the game when you truly love someone :3
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
